


Don't You Throw Those Pills, Old Man

by ambivalentlangst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May Heavily referenced, Caretaker Peter, Fever, Gen, Pepper and May are scary, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, Uncooperative Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalentlangst/pseuds/ambivalentlangst
Summary: So, Tony had flown in to save his kid from certain doom. So, he had a little bit of a fever and mountain of work still sitting on his desk. So, he’d collapsed directly after blasting the armed thief into next Tuesday and now had Peter dragging him back to his apartment. This sort of thing just happened sometimes, and Tony rolled with the punches.





	Don't You Throw Those Pills, Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



> For my lovely beef mother, [@taylortut](https://tmblr.co/mQ32T2g3IxthQoyHIbgPAZQ) to cheer her up with some whump-style good vibes—feverish, uncooperative Tony with caretaker Peter, based off one of [these](http://bump-of-whump.tumblr.com/post/166271807786/more-sick-promptsstarters) prompts. Enjoy! 
> 
> _“How the hell is your temperature still climbing? I double-dosed you!”_
> 
> * * *

So, Tony had flown in to save his kid from certain doom. So, he had a little bit of a fever and mountain of work still sitting on his desk. So, he’d collapsed directly after blasting the armed thief into next Tuesday and now had Peter dragging him back to his apartment. This sort of thing just happened sometimes, and Tony rolled with the punches.

“Kid,” he complained from his spot sprawled on Peter’s back. Every time he took a step and shifted Tony the world spun, but he was trying not to focus on that. “Really, I’m right as rain. One hundred percent ready to go. Just call Happy and he’ll take me back to the compound and I’m a burden off your shoulders.” Peter reached the front door of his complex and punched in the code. “Literally.” Peter shook his head, and Tony reminded himself that he was supposed to be the adult. He tried to move off him, but his legs were unsteady beneath him and everything was too hot and bright. Peter caught him before he fell again, which Tony appreciated because he already had kind of a lot of blood seeping from his forehead and the hall carpet of this place looked nice enough to where he’d feel bad about staining it.

“Mr. Stark, with all due respect, I think Miss Potts will actually murder me if I don’t make you lay down.” Tony frowned.

“When did you get the chance to talk to Pepper?” he groaned, hanging off his kid’s shoulder while he fumbled for his keys. Peter got his arms back around him as he dragged him inside to shove him on the couch, and Tony only made a soft grunt of surprise when he did, so he was proud of himself for that. Peter suddenly had a thermometer he ran across his forehead, and then went off to his kitchen, probably. Tony was too busy trying to make sense of the way the ceiling was spinning to really pay much attention.

“She called me as soon as FRIDAY told her you left the compound.” Tony hummed. That sounded like Pepper.

“You’d better listen to her,” Tony told him, brows furrowing at the sound of opening and closing cabinets. Regardless, he kept talking. He was good at talking to drown things out. “She’s pretty scary. You know she almost blew me up one time?” Peter was at his side soon, looking a little paler than normal.

“Blew you up?” Tony nodded. Peter had some pills and a glass of water with him, but Tony didn’t pay them much mind.

“And she wasn’t even all that mad at me then. Careful around her, she’s a menace. Another time—hey kid what are you doing?” Peter had shoved the water and the medicine into his hands and stared at him expectantly.

“Mr. Stark, uh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or anything, but you have a pretty bad fever and I really don’t wanna’ get blown up so if you could—”

Tony was an ass when he didn’t feel like shit, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he just wanted to get back to the compound and suffer alone. He tossed the pills in the air and shut his eyes so he didn’t have to see Peter’s arms dart out with unnatural speed to catch them.

“No.” Peter sighed.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not sick. I’m just fine and I’d be doing even better if you could make Happy take me back to the compound.” Peter frowned.

“Mr. Stark, if you were fine couldn’t you just use your suit to go back?” Tony didn’t like that the kid had a point. Fine, his reasoning skills were shot, but his head hurt and his skin felt itchy with the blood clotted on it so he let it slide. He stuck out a hand.

“Whatever. Just give me the pills, kid.” Peter was quick to do as he asked, and Tony had already swallowed them down dry before he realized that was what the glass of water was probably there to help with.

Peter rambled on for a short while, during which Tony drank his water and tried to tune out his nonsensical worries—most involving what the newly even more terrifying Miss Potts might do to Peter if he let him get hurt. Eventually, the kid stopped when he realized Tony’s eyes had glazed over and reached for the thermometer.

The soft pressure of it on Tony’s forehead was a nuisance, but not as painful as it could be with his currently sensitive skin, so he sat and let the kid get it over with. He looked at the temperature and cursed softly. Tony frowned. He should’ve probably said something about that, but he didn’t care enough right then.

“How is your temp still climbing? I gave you a double dose since you said your arc reactor—”

Peter dissolved into a mumbled tangent about the science of it all that Tony probably could’ve helped with had he been more lucid, but he let his head fall back on the couch cushion with his normal, fairly arrogant nonchalance.

“I’m tired, kid. Saving your ass is hard work.” From the corner of his barely opened eyes, Tony saw the kid’s brows knit together.

“Mr. Stark, you collapsed and I had to carry you back to my place. May might be mad at you for crashing here, by the way.” Tony felt faint alarm shoot through at him. His aunt, though attractive, was a force to be reckoned with.

“Ah, that’s no good,” he murmured, mostly to himself, but he was tired, and since he didn’t feel himself bleeding enough for that to be a problem, he let his eyes fully shut. “Fair trade, I guess. Scary lady for scary lady. I’m gonna’ sleep, kid. Falling a couple times, getting scraped up, and getting lugged up a few flights of stairs really takes out of a guy.” Tony might’ve messed that saying up. He continued regardless. Peter liked him enough to not even catch it, most likely. “Call Pepper if I start dying. FRIDAY should respond to your voice on my phone for something like that. ‘Night. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.” A little bit of polite laughter reached Tony’s ears, but it was washed away by the sleep taking ahold of him.

Peter figured he was kidding. Mr. Stark wasn’t actually going to all but pass out on his couch and leave him to explain that one to May, was he? Except, Tony wasn’t talking anymore.

“Good one, Mr. Stark.”

Nothing.

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter groaned. He was _so_ grounded.


End file.
